


Darcy's Day Off

by nobutsiriuslywhat



Series: The Smut Chronicles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/pseuds/nobutsiriuslywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Darcy/Bucky on a couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy's Day Off

It hadn’t been a particularly busy day around the tower. The world didn’t currently need saving, and most of the Avengers were actually able to enjoy the unexpected day off. Well, the Avengers and their support staff.

Which included one Darcy Lewis.

While Darcy had started as an intern for the insanely smart Jane Foster, her skills also came in handy for wrangling superheroes. Most of them were functioning adults, to varying degrees, but some were…less so. For example, Jarvis will send an alert to her phone when Tony started nearing fifteen hours in the lab. Once he reached twenty, everything was shut down, and Darcy pushed him towards the elevator.

He was the worst.

Bruce, the other scientist in her charge, was pretty easy in comparison. He remembered to feed himself mostly regularly, which was a plus. But he has been known to get pretty focused now and then. She would leave him his favorite tea when he was working on a project.

Darcy would leave baked goods for Natasha.

Clint would try and steal them.

Captain America was very easy to care for. All she really had to do was make sure the communal kitchen was stocked with his favorite foods. He cleaned up after himself and always said thank you.

His asshole best friend on the other hand? He liked to make her job just that much harder. She was pretty sure he thought he was being funny. And, honestly, after everything that HYDRA had put him through, Darcy was inclined to give him more leeway than anyone else.

The problem? He pushed every one of Darcy’s buttons in the best way, and he fucking knew it. He had caught her staring at him after one of his workouts. Her eyes might have, accidentally, followed the sweat that moved from his brow, down his neck, and over those pecs.

She also might have licked her lips.

After that, every time she saw him around the tower he either wasn’t wearing a shirt, or seemed to have borrowed one of Steve’s smediums.

Darcy fucking _knew_ he owned shirts the correct size because she made the order through Jarvis herself.

Whatever. She stopped staring.

This time he found her in one of the smaller game rooms, sitting on the couch, playing Mario Bros. She was going to enjoy her day of peace and quiet, damn it.

Bucky came right in, she heard the click of the door before and vaulted over the back of the couch to join her. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “Can I help you?”

He crowded against her side, his flesh arm going across the back of the couch behind her. “I think it’s more, how can I help you, doll?”

She heard the smirk in his voice and she rolled her eyes. This wasn’t the first time he'd been outrageously flirty with her, but she had seen him do it to some of the other women in the tower, so she didn’t think too much of it. She ignored him and continued her game, squashing the goomba’s in front of her.

His face was so close to hers that she could see him scowling slightly in her periphery. He took a breath and held it, thinking. “Darcy, are you upset with me?”

Now she did pause her game. He sounded seriously concerned. She put the controller on the table in front of her and turned slightly, her back against the arm rest. “What?”

He looked confused, and Darcy just wanted to hug him. He had looked confused entirely too often when he first came to live with them. It was an expression that should never be on his face. “I mean, I know that it’s different now from… from _before_ , but when I… is my flirting offending you in some way?”

“What? No!” Darcy immediately sat up and put her hand on his thigh. “No, Bucky, I promise. You have not offended me in any way. It’s just, well, you’re flirty with everyone.” She shrugged. She would resolutely not admit that she wanted to be the only one he flirted with.

His brow furrowed. “No, I don’t.”

Darcy squeezed his thigh slightly. “Bucky, I’ve seen it. You flirted with Diane in organics this morning.”

Bucky smirked. “You watchin’ me, dollface? And that, this morning? That wasn’t flirting. I was just being nice. The only dame I’ve even been lookin’ at is you.”

Oh.

Darcy licked her lips and saw his eyes follow the movement. “Me, huh?”

Bucky moved towards her and rested his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. He kissed her nose. “I promise you, Darcy Lewis, that you’re the only one I’ve even looked at in a long time.” He pulled back and looked as if he was already expecting her rejection.

Fuck that.

“Bucky,” she started, “I would very much like to show you how _not_ offended I am.”

His eyes widened, his mouth opened in surprise and she took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss him. His arms came around her, holding her close.

She couldn’t help herself. She reached her hands up to hold his face. And, _oh._ His lips were so much softer than they looked, as they moved over hers. Bucky recovered from his shock and took his time and really _kissed_ her. This was no quick peck followed by an immediate move to get his tongue in her mouth. He was savoring the feel of her, and she loved it.

Darcy breathed through her nose, refusing to pull back even a little bit. She felt his tongue move over her lips and she moaned. He bit at her lower lip and her mouth opened on a gasp. This he did take as an invitation to invade her mouth, to deepen the kiss. And, Jesus Christ, she was so okay with that. Her hands gripped at his hair as the kiss turned frantic, desperate.

Fuck. They had too many clothes on. She managed to pull herself away and moved her hands to his shirt, desperately tugging at it. “Off,” she nearly whined, when it wasn’t coming off fast enough.

He laughed low in his throat and pulled it off in one smooth motion, and then she was staring. She couldn’t help it. His torso was a fucking work of art. The lines of smooth muscle were bare before her and she really hoped she wasn’t drooling.

Her eyes traveled to where flesh fused with metal, the skin rough and twisted at the connection. Then she was taking in the smooth, shiny metal that was his left arm.

She had a _thing_ for that arm, holy crap.

Finally, she dragged her eyes back to his face to find him grinning at her, enjoying her perusal of him. “Pants, please,” she said, reaching forward to unbutton his. His hand stilled hers and she tried to slap it away.

“No,” he said, voice pitched low, “I want to make you come first.”

Okay, yeah, she was so on board for that plan.

Bucky helped adjust her position, leaning her back and pulling her hips forward so that her shoulders could rest comfortably against the armrest. He grinned at her as he started easing her pants off and Darcy thanked herself for putting on sweats that morning. She lifted her knees to help him pull them off faster.

He winked at her and threw them over his shoulder. With an arm on each side of her hips, he moved to hover over her, his hair framing his face. Darcy just looked up him, taking in his smile and the glint in his eye. He was resting between her thighs, her knees bracketing his waist.

His left hand trailed up her thigh, the metal leaving a cooling in its wake. Then both his hands were on her waist, moving up and under her shirt. His hands were so big, his thumbs touched as he moved to cup her breasts. He pulled the cups of her bra down, and she bit her lip to hold in a moan when he took her nipples between his fingers, rolling them between the digits.

The fact that one nipple was surrounded by warm flesh, and the other cool metal, made it that much better.

Darcy wriggled against the couch, trying to get closer but she couldn’t. “Please!” She didn’t know what she was asking for, but she wanted _something._

Bucky seemed to understand her plea because his left hand came out from under her shirt. He gently tugged on her lower lip. And then two of his metal fingers were tracing them. Darcy licked her lips, licked his fingers.

He grinned, a dark and sinful thing, and placed two of his fingers on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and he put them inside them inside, on her tongue. Her lips closed around them and she was tasting the metal, giving his fingers a long suck, her tongue swirling around them.

Slowly, he took them out of her mouth and moved them down, over her shirt, to the waistline of her panties.

Then his hand was in her panties, one of his fingers pressing into her. Darcy’s head tilted back with a moan and _oh my god._ His finger was thick and smooth and cool inside her heated body. She was so wet, and his finger so slicked with her spit, that it moved easily.

“More,” she gasped, “please.”

Bucky complied, sliding a second finger insider her. And _fuck_ the stretch felt so good, so fucking good. Darcy was groaning softly, moving her hips, trying to get him to move faster.

Her back arched, hips lifting off the couch, pressing into his hand harder. “Shit… _fuck,_ Bucky! Oh my _god_!” she groaned out, her hips fucking back, pressing his fingers even deeper. Holy shit, she was gonna come, it wasn’t building slowly, it was coming at her like a freight train.

He crooked his fingers inside her, and she nearly came off the couch. “Bucky!”

“Come on, doll, I got you,” he whispered, fingers moving inside her.

The orgasm rolled through her, her body shaking, hips bucking. It was _so fucking good._

He eased his fingers out of her, and pulled her panties down and off at the same time. She lay there, breathing fast and shallow as she tried to gather herself. She watched as he sucked his fingers clean.

Giving her a moment, he ran his hands over her thighs, feeling the muscles twitching.

Suddenly, Bucky grabbed her hips and flipped her over so that she was now on her knees, and her hands were braced against the armrest. He quickly undid his jeans and pushed them down to pool around his knees as he got into position behind her. His hands stroking over her ass and down her thighs. One side of her was warm, the other was deliciously cool. She wiggled her hips and he lightly slapped her ass. “So impatient,” he tsked.

With his metal hand on her hip, he used his other to drag the thick head of his cock over her pussy. She pushed back, but he just clicked his tongue at her.

She slapped the armrest. “Bucky!”

He chuckled darkly and start pressing into her. He took his time entering her, and she moaned long and loud as he moved deeper.

 _Jesus fuck_. Darcy just wanted him to _move_. They could do slow later. Now she wanted hard and fast and dirty.

She rocked her hips back. “Bucky, _please_ ,” she was nearly begging. But if it got him fucking moving, she didn’t give a shit. He slammed into her without warning and she let out a short scream. “Fucking yes, more. Again. _Please_!”

She was so full. So wonderfully, deliciously full. _Oh my god._

Bucky’s flesh hand tightened on her hip as he pounded into her harder. His metal hand slid up the length of her back to grab a fistful of her hair. He carefully modulated the strength in his hand as he made a fist, her head coming up, neck stretched back. She bit her lip and tried not to cry out too loudly, but _fuck_ , it was so fucking good.

Her nails dug into the dark leather of the couch as she pushed back, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“Harder, please. Oh my god, _please_.” She could feel her orgasm starting to build again.

“Fuck, Darcy. _Shit_.” He growled low in his throat and somehow fucked her harder. And then she was coming, pushing back harder against him, her body shaking with the force of it.

“Bucky, _fuck!_ ”

He fucked her through it, and she just kept coming. Bucky could feel her walls tightening around his cock and then he was gone, slamming into her once more and holding. “Darcy… doll, I’m… _fuck!_ ”

Darcy moaned as she felt him pulsing inside her. Her forehead lowered to rest on the arm of the couch when his hand let go, the cool metal resting lightly on the back of her neck.

Bucky pulled out of her slowly, bending down to place a kiss to the middle of her back, against her shirt.

Her voice was muffled against the couch, “That was… _yeah._ We are so doing that again.”

Bucky chuckled as he tucked himself back into his pants. He left the couch to search the floor for hers, and she laughed softly when she realized she still had her shirt on.

“Usually laughter after sex isn’t a good thing,” Bucky remarked, sitting back on the couch, her pants in his hand. He reached for her and slowly pulled her back, off her knees, settling her so that she was curled against his side.

Darcy smiled and turned so that her head was resting on his chest. “Trust me, you don’t need to worry about that. Did you not hear me asking for a repeat performance?”

“Well, I’m hoping next time I can take you out to dinner first, on a date, like a proper gentleman,” was his answer.

Darcy tilted her head to look up at him with a smile. “A dinner sounds lovely, Bucky. But, maybe a nap first?”

He kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer, not even caring that she didn’t have pants on and that she could feel his come leaking out of her, running down her thighs.

For the moment, she was content.


End file.
